Strong and Beautiful
by anyataysia
Summary: There was a time when Elves laid claim to the earth. The Elves had seven sentinel Elvish rulers, and these rulers were all blessed with a special gift, superior to the others. In their adolescent years, these young Lords must learn to master their gift, and learn how to protect their people. They must also learn to work as a family, as the struggle for power is a hungry one.


There was a time, long ago, that elves laid claim to the earth. It was said that they ordained seven sintineal elves, to rule as their Lords. These elves were blessed by the divinity, Ellos, with a gift superior to the others. In their adolescent years, the lords would train in an arena to master their gifts, and learn how to protect their people. In the time after the great rain water, seven new lords came up under the war lords of the past. Lyari Felheart Silvertree was the son of Lord Felheart Silvertree, he was blessed with the gift of the elements. Erulastiel Melody Hiddenblaide, daughter of Lord Alreenia Hiddenblaide, could disperse her molecular structure, seeming to disappear. Yoshida Eliot, son of Lord Nahema Coalshaft, was blessed with the gift of bending light, absorbing or creating light in whatever space he choses. Susiah Mei, daughter of Kianna Darkhawk, was blessed with the gift of physical control of the bodies of others. Keyo Levine, son of Lord Eshbay Braveport, blessed with the gift of transformation into a shadow. Leo Tisnay, Son of Shikaba Lionpaw, was blessed with the gift of revival. And finally, Talia Monark, daughter of Lord Kayha Wolfarrow, was blessed with the gift of knowing eyes. Of seeing into the hearts of others, and experiencing the same feelings they experience. After the death of Grimwarden, Aldridge Keylaw took over the responsibility of training the young Lords in the ways of Ellos. This is the story of their struggle to power.

Erulastiel sat under the willow tree, quietly munching on an orange, juicy durian fruit. Her light blonde locks blew freely in the heavy autumn breeze. The leaves on the willow were crimson and gold, and they fell to the ground in constant rhythm. It lulled her into deep thought, linking fancy unto fancy, leaning her head back on the tree's dark bark. Somehow her thoughts inevitably led to her tall, brown haired friend. Best friend in all honesty. And if she were to express the feelings of her painful past, you would discover that Lyari Felheart Silvertree was the only friend she had ever had, let alone spoke frequently with. Although, she couldn't say she spoke to the young boy without reserve, for her flustered feelings would often prohibit that, she could say with full confidence that she trusted him completely, and felt her most comfortable in his presence. She was very fond of him, and a sweet smile would play across her lips at the mention of his name.

"Oih, fluttershy." Yoshida, another young Lord, the son of Lord Nahema, called. Her eyes peered open and a helpless red crowded her face. She stared up at him, giving no reply, nor recognition. He was shorter, and broad shouldered. His black, spiked up hair shielded a portion of his dark brown eyes. His face was twisted into a scowl. "You never train with us. Don't you like us anymore?" He barrated, squatting down to meet her eyes. She looked away, her chest tightening and her mouth becoming dry. Her hands flew up and she signed 'sorry' across her chest. He grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "Show some respect for your fellow Lord and answer me!" He said harshly. Tears started trickling down her fair cheeks. She began to fade, the tree behind her coming more clear as her body began to disperse.

"Step back" Came a low and threatening voice from behind the boy. Yoshida released her shoulders and stood up. "Leave her alone."

"Well, if it isn't hot head, the wonder child of the might Lord Felheart." Yoshida scoffed. "I wasn't hurting her. Simply holding a conversation, although, I do believe it was one sided." He looked at her bitterly. "Anyways, why should you care? You don't even know her." Lyari just glared. Yoshida growled and left the two teens standing alone under the willow.

"L-Lyari." She whispered, her face still red with embarrassment. He bent down to her, a warm smile spread across his lips. He tenderly wiped the tears off of her dainty face. "I-I'm sorr-" His thumb came over her lips, silencing her.

"Shh." He cooed, sitting beside her. "What 'cha doing?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered, still trying to regain her composure. He laughed lightheartedly. She turned, staring at him in complete astonishment. She envied him, and how he could so easily transition situations.

"If you were doing nothing, than why choose to do it under the willow tree?" He asked softly. She slowly felt the tightness in her chest release. She sighed.

"Its a beautiful day." She allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I was enjoying the things that Ellos has to offer this time of year." He smiled at her, amazed by her eloquence.

" Is Autumn your favorite season, Eru?" He cocked his head, waiting for her answer. She blushed at his pet name.

"Yes." She agreed. "I like the colors, and the presence it brings. Time to stay by the fire and read, a time for hot cider, and thick, warm sweaters." She closed her eyes, breathing in the cool air.

"It's better if you have someone to share it with, huh?" He smiled, a light hue of pink dusting his cheeks. She turned a dark red and nodded. "Shall I join you in doing nothing then?"

"If that is what you wish, I have no objections."

"Okay." He grinned, settling himself closer to her. He stared down at her small hand and blushed. His hand twitched, his heart telling him to grab it and hold it in his, but his brain advising otherwise. He fought with himself, watching her fingers tear up the grass, absentmindedly. His pulse rate quickened as his heart won out his internal struggle. He slowly reached out and let one finger brush against the back side of her hand. She jerked her head, looking down as his fingers halted; even his breaths had stopped, and he dared not move a muscle. His fingers hovered above her hand, which still held fist full's of green grass. For some moments, time froze, both staring down at the impending contact. He took in a deep breath and once again closed the distance between them, his hand draping softly over hers. Her blush darkened, but she turned her palm upwards, grasping his hand tightly. He sucked in a break of air sharply. He slid his fingers between hers, interlacing them and giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. Her fingers slowly came to rest on the top of his hands and both young lords took a deep breath. Lyari smiled, largely satisfied with his current situation.

"Have you heard about your placement yet?" Lyari asked, genuinely concerned. Erulastiel still blushed deeply and avioded his gaze.

"No. I have finished all he has asked me to do. I have mastered what he expects of me, and in a timely manner."

"That's it then!" Lyari said excitedly. "You're ready to join the group again!"

"If that were the only facts; but something bothers me." Erulastiel said, her voice loosing confidence and once again was barely audible.

"What is it Eru?" Lyari tightened his grip on her hand.

"Whenever I ask him if I may join the others, he becomes silent. He paces back and forth, and when he finally speaks-" She started to cry. He knotted his brow; his heart aching for her. "He tells me to ask my speech teacher." She finally choked out.

"Oh Eru." Lyari released her hand and pulled her into a hug. She cried openly now, soaking through the elok silk of his shirt. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I-" He hesitated. "I don't mean to be rude, or to pressure you, but, how did you ask him?" She looked up at him quizzically. "Did you, ask him, or sign to him?" Her head fell and she whimpered. He grimaced, knowing he had hurt her feelings.

"I-It's how I speak. It is my language. What's wrong with my language?"

"Nothing!" He back peddled. "I think your language is beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But Erulastiel, you know how people are. You know better than anyone. They want things a specific way, and they wont settle for anything less. You set yourself up for failure if you refuse to enter into the way society works."

"I thought you hated the way society shamed things like me. I thought you understood my fight against all of this. Am I broken? Is there something wrong with me? Sorry you have the wounded friend, the different friend, the friend everyone hates because things don't come as easy to her."

"Stop it!" He said sharply, causing her to cringe. "That's not true!" He sighed, trying to regain his composure. "I do understand your struggle. Perhaps even more than you do. You hate that people are so cold, only because someone is different. You think language is a beautiful tool, that's why you speak fifteen of them fluently. You just, you have trouble speaking when you know no one is listening. When you know they'll only hear what they want to hear. That's why everyone thought you were deaf for the first five years of your life! Still Eru, there comes a point when, people just expect you to sign. And, if you were to show them that you did have something worth saying, and you could actually say it in a language that they understand, then perhaps they would feel more inclined to move you along. I know you don't believe in doing things to please other people, and I agree with that. But I see that you're miserable where you are, and you want to change. Please, for your own good, you have to actually speak to him. I know you don't like jumping through hoops, and I know that they do not fully understand the true beauty and marvel in your language, but, is mine not also beautiful?"

"Of course it is, Lyari. I love it. Everything about it." Erulastiel tried in vain to stop her flood of tears. "I can't."

"May I ask you something? Something, I've been meaning to ask for some time now." He scooted close to her again.

"Anything." She wiped her cheeks on the sleeve of her dress.

"If you have such trouble speaking, why is it that I never notice it? I mean, you always speak openly with me."

"That is because I am comfortable with you. And, you first initiated the conversation. I never once had to beg for your attention, you were kind to me, and asked for my opinions genuinely. Eventually I got so comfortable that I started giving my opinions on the matter before you asked. But that is a slow process Lyari Silvertree. You cannot push me into things so fast."

"Forgive me. I meant no harm." He quieted his tone. "I just wish you could join me in training. I believe we would have fun working together." He offered her a smile. She smiled back, faintly, but he could still tell that it was genuine.

"If you go with me to talk to him, I will speak." She offered meekly. He grinned.

"Eru, I'd go with you to the ends of the earth. Through fire and hail, through rain and storm and dark of night, anywhere you wish."


End file.
